


Syndra out of the Grid

by ValsadoInferno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValsadoInferno/pseuds/ValsadoInferno
Summary: Syndra promised never to be controlled again when she was younger.How far she would go to keep this promise?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Syndra out of the Grid

The first thing Syndra noticed was her allies.

Always changing, rarely the same. Always changing were also her enemies. Sometimes whoever protected the base from attack was leading the attack the following week.

The lack of loyalty was irritating, but Syndra could understand. Everyone has their price, no matter how honorable they are.

Soon they were the bases themselves. Syndra realized that she wasn’t always protecting the same base, nor always attacking the same target.

But she didn't remember when she changed her alliance. She couldn't remember anything before she left the portal.

Disoriented, Syndra leaned on one of the pillars of the base.

And finally, the voices.

“Dude, we're getting beaten up! Where are you?"

"I swear I'm trying to move, but I'm not responding!"

They talked among themselves, one more anxious than the others.

"That's what happens when a noob chooses a difficult character!"

"If we lose I will end your life, you piece of shit!"

"Wait, it's back!"

Syndra moved forward, attacking both minions and champions, and being wounded in response.

She felt the energy flowing through her body, but without the usual satisfaction of proving her superiority.

Her movements were not hers.

Her steps were not hers.

Each black sphere was called independent of her will.

Each enemy thrown was without her authorization.

Syndra did not move her body.

The anxious voice controlled her.

No.

 _No_.

 _No_!

Ṋ̸̯̼͋͛͌O̵͖͈̳͈͖̦̝̦̭͔̩͈̲͗͐͐̑̋̈̐͗͘͘̕

Around the world, several computer screens went out at once, circuits burned simultaneously.

One of those screens exploded, the shrapnel immediately reaching the eyes of the user in question. His cause of death, according to coroners, was an intense electrical discharge that overloaded his body.

The popular League of Legends game was inaccessible for hours.

When the players finally managed to log back in, they found a character missing.


End file.
